Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ034
Treść Nasi bohaterowie właśnie dotarli do miasta Eterna - stolicy zieleni, gdzie trójka koordynatorów podróżująca razem z nami tj. Lilliane, Layla i Volt zmierzą się w kolejnych pokazach. Atmosfera była napięta, ze względu na to, iż mogły to być już ostatnie pokazy Volta w Sinnoh przed Wielkim Festiwalem. Na Laylę przy wejściu czekała miła niespodzianka - pokazy w Eterna nie miały być dwuwalkami. Volt tuż po przybyciu do miasteczka zaszył się w pokoju w obawie, że ktoś będzie się starał poznać jego misternie wymyśloną strategię, którą teraz musiał zmodyfikować ze względu na zaistniałe okoliczności. - To jest mój autorski, nowy, całkowicie niesamowity pomysł i nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś sobie go zagarnął – jedynie tyle powiedział przed zniknięciem na kilka godzin w pokoju. Pojawił się dopiero na kolacji, gdzie zjadł podany posiłek przez Siostrę Joy bez słowa do obrażonych na niego Lill i Layli. Gdy Volt pożegnał się z Colem i Cilanem i poszedł na górę, dziewczęta zaczęły szeptać między sobą. - Jak on może nas oskarżać o… no powiedzmy to wprost, ZŁODZIEJSTWO! – zawołała Lill tak, iż kilku innych gości zamieszkujących w Centrum Pokemon spojrzało się na nią znacząco. Dziewczyna jednak nie przejmowała się i dalej kontynuowała żale jednocześnie nerwowo dłubiąc widelcem w swojej jajecznicy, aż w końcu odłożyła ją i rzekła, iż jest zbyt zmęczona i idzie się położyć. Została ich trójka przy stole. - Tak właściwie, to Volt o nic was nie oskarżał. Wcale nawet nie mówił pewnie o was, przecież wiecie, że jest tutaj mnóóóóóóśtwo koordynatorów – próbował załagodzić sytuację Cole - Wiesz Cole, ja rozumiem, że wy chłopaki się trzymacie razem sratatata i inne takie duperele – Cilan spojrzał na siostrę srogo, jakby chciał wyrazić, że takie słowa do niej nie przystoją – ale posłuchaj, to skoro nie chodziło mu o nas, to mógł nam coś zdradzić, no co? Nie ufa nam? I jeszcze ta ściema o dwuwalkach. I teraz udaje, że niby nic nie wiedział. – rzekła i zapanowała chwilowa cisza. – Tak myślałam, że nie zrozumiecie tego – syknęła i odeszła obrażona od stołu bez pożegnania. - Ach te baby… one mnie wykończą – powiedział Cole opadłszy na oparcie krzesła. *** Powitał ich cudowny poranek. Pogoda wcale nie współgrała z relacjami, jakie były teraz między naszą paczką. Śniadanie zjedli przy osobnych stolikach. Zarówno do Volta, jak i do Cola dziewczęta się nie odzywały i wymieniały jedynie krótkie zdania z Cilanem który – dyplomatycznie – nie wtrącał się do sporu między „dzieciakami”. Gdy wybiła godzina czternasta cała piątka była już na hali pokazowej. Cole i Cilan siedzieli w środkowym rzędzie i właśnie obserwowali jak na arenę wkroczyła Marian. - Witam wszystkich na dzisiejszych pokazach w Eterna!!! – zawołała radośnie. Przedstawiła jury, które było bez zmian oraz zapowiedziała jak będą przebiegały dzisiejsze pokazy. Cole nie słuchał jej, bo miał już trochę dość tej samej paplaniny na każdych pokazach. Włączył jednak swoje uszy, kiedy usłyszał coś, co go zainteresowało. - Na dzisiejszych pokazach mamy honorowego gościa, którym jest zdobywczyni tytułu Top Koordynatorki regionu Johto, niesamowita i niepowtarzalna Jessie!!! – krzyknęła Marian i na arenę wkroczyła dobrze Colowi znana postać. Jessie czasem przewijała się na pokazach, które oglądał Cole. Nigdy nie poznał tej koordynatorki bliżej poza pierwszym spotkaniem, kiedy zapoznała ich ze sobą May. Tak czy siak był to miły akcent rodzinnego Johto tutaj w Sinnoh. - Jessie wystąpi dzisiaj tuż przed walką finałową prezentując swoją formę i umiejętności. Ale o tym potem. Czas rozpocząć pokazy! Naszym pierwszym koordynatorem będzie Volt, który walczy o swoją piątą wstążkę! Zapraszamy!!! - Młody trener był bardzo ciekawy co zaprezentuje im Volt, bo skrywał to w ogromnej tajemnicy. - Ninetales płomienna fala! – zawołał Volt przywołując swojego wyewoluowanego Vulpixa. Już zapowiadało się ciekawie – Ninetales to naprawdę cudowny pokemon, a dodatkowo użyty zmyślnie do apelu mógł zapewnić Voltowi wygraną. - Ninetales użyj Kuli Cienia! – zawołał Volt. Ninetales wystrzelił w niebo aż dziewięć kul cienia. Szybko wzbiły się w górę i równie szybko zaczęły opadać. Ninetales zastroszył swój ogromny, piękny ogon, a każda z kul nabiła się na jedną z odnóg. - A teraz piorun! - zawołał chłopak. Ninetales cały zaczął płonąć bladym, żółtym światłem, a kula cienia nabite na jego ogon tworzyły fioletowe fale nad pokemonem. Wyglądało to jak jakaś nieziemska, niepowtarzalna zorza polarna. Nagle każda z kul po kolei zaczęła eksplodować tworząc cudowne opadające konfetti co uwieńczyło apel Volta. - Wszystko dopięte na tip top. Nie wiem co się kryje pod tą burzą włosów, ale ma on zadatki na świetnego Top Koordynatora – skomentował występ Volt. Lill i Layla również z otwartymi ustami wpartrywały się w widowisko przygotowane przez ich rywala. Szybko otrząsnęły się z transu, gdy ów koordynator wszedł do szatni. Wielu innych współrywali gratulowało mu. Dziewczyny co prawda pochwaliły Volta za jego pomysł, jednak nadal były na niego obrażone, że im go nie zdradził. - Powiedz, która z nas mogłaby wykorzystać twój pomysł, jak nie mamy odpowiedniego pokemona do tego! – krzyknęła oburzona Lilliane odwracając się do Volta plecami. Layla uśmiechnęła się blado i wyszła pośpiesznie na scenę, bo nadeszła kolej na nią. - Cherubi strumień światła! – zawołala Layla. Cherubi wykorzystał podczas apelu swój nowo poznany atak – Kulę energii. Layla dzięki niemu stworzyła wybuchającą kombinację z solarnym promieniem tworząc piękne kręgi w powietrzu. Po Layli wystąpiła Lilliane i jej Jolteon, który na sto procent zapewnił Lill miejsce w drugiej rundzie. Pojawiło się jeszcze wielu nieznanych Layli koordynatorów, aż w końcu ogłoszono werdykt. Wszyscy koordynatorzy w skupieniu patrzyli na wyświetlające się w kolejności zdjęcia koordynatorów. Wśród nich pojawili się oczywiście Volt, Lilliane i Layla, którzy naprawdę dali wspaniały pokaz swoich umiejętności. - Teraz nastąpi mała przerwa techniczna, po której rozpoczniemy dalsze zmagania koordynatorów!!! – oznajmiła Marian. W tym czasie Cole i Cilan pobiegli do szatni pogratulować trójce przyjaciół awansu do kolejnej rundy. - Voooooolt!!! Stary, twój apel już od dawna nie zrobił na mnie takiego wrażenia jak dzisiaj. Brawo stary! – zawołał Cole i poklepał koordynatora po plecach. - Dzięki, całe szczęście wszystko się jakooooś udało. Bałem się, że może coś nie wyjść, ale… już po wszystkim! – zawołał niemal podskakując ze szczęścia. Po chwili dołączyły także Lill i Layla. Obydwie nie były już obrażone aż tak na Volta, jednak wciąż miały mu za złe to, że im nie zaufał, dlatego też nie wymieniły z nim więcej, niż kilka słów przed rozpoczęciem drugiej rundy. Cole i Cilan powrócili na swoje miejsca, a Marian ponownie wkroczyła na scenę. - Ósemka koordynatorów za chwilę zmierzy się miedzy sobą w drugiej rundzie pokazów w Eterna! Jako pierwsi do pojedynku staną Layla i Fabian! Zegar odmierza pięć minut, zaczynajcie! – zawołała spikerka i zegar ruszył. - Bulbasaur strumień światła! – krzyknęła Layla - Numel płomienna fala! – zawołał Fabian. Layla wyciągnęła pokedex i sprawdziła pokemona przeciwnika, po czym się nieco skrzywiła. - Ognisty Numel to nie lada wyzwanie dla trawiastego Bulbasaura Layli – powiedział Cilan spoglądając badawczo w stronę swojej siostry. Fabian zaatakował pierwszy. - Numel, błotnisty strzał! – zawołał. Błoto osadziło się na oczach Bulbasaura uniemożliwiając mu widoczność. Layla zaskoczona stanęła jak wryta. Bulbasaur miotał się jak dziki w ciemnościach, które go ogarnęły, a Numel zaatakował miotaczem płomieni, jednak chybił, ponieważ nie mógł precyzyjnie wycelować w miotającego się Bulbasaura. - Skup się Numel! – wołał Fabian, jednak co chwila jego ataki chybiały. Zarówno on jak i Layla tracili punkty. - Rusz się Layla, rusz się! - krzyknął do niej Cole z trybun co jakby wybudziło ją z otępienia. - To radykalne, ale… Bulbasaur, daj się trafić! – zawołała Layla, a Bulbasaur stanął jak wryty. Miotacz płomieni Numela uderzył w niego i Layla straciła mnóstwo punktów. Słychać było szepty oburzenia, jednak po chwili widzieli, co chce ona tym osiągnąć. Błoto zamieniło się w twardą, ziemną maskę, którą Bulbasaur strącił jednym machnięciem dzikim pnączem. Teraz to Fabian stracił punty. Było trzy minuty do końca. Layla miała nieco mniej niż połowę punktów, natomiast jej przeciwnik równo połowę. - Ostry liść! – zawołała koordynatorka tworząc wir ostrych liści wokół Numela. Kiedy ten zajął się ich usuwaniem, Bulbasaur uderzył akcją, a Numel potoczył się po polu bitwy uderzając w ścianę. Teraz to Fabian miał mniej punktów od Layli. - Numel, wstawaj! - zawołał koordynator, jednak jego pokemon leżał nieruchomo. - Bulbasaur przyciśnij go do ściany jeszcze raz akcją! – krzyknęła Layla ostatecznie załatwiając sprawę. - Numel jest niezdolny do walki! Layla wygrywa przed czasem! – oznajmiła Marian. Zadowolona z siebie koordynatorka przywróciła pokemona do pokeballa i udała się do szatni. Po niej czterech innych koordynatorów stoczyło dwie bitwy, kiedy nadszedł czas na ostatnią walkę w drugiej rundzie. - … a zmierzą się w niej Volt i Lilliane! Zegar odmierza pięć minut, zaczynajcie! - Kirilia strumień światła! - Glameow gwiezdny start! – krzyknęła Lill. Volt zaatakował jako pierwszy - Kirilia, użyj hipnozy! – zawołał koordynator. Glameow wyciągnęła łapę i zaatakowała Kirilię tuż przed użyciem jej ataku cienistym pazurem przez co ta zachwiała się. - Teraz Glameow, piorun! - Kirilia, kontratakuj lodowym promieniem! - zawołał Volt. Obydwa ataki zderzyły się, lecz to piorun Glameow był silniejszy. Kirilia ponownie odczuła obrażenia od pokemona przeciwniczki. - A teraz Glameow prędkość! - Kirilia, zablokuj ją psychiką! – psychiczny atak zablokował w miejscu gwiazdki prędkości Glameow i i po chwili pokemon Volta wyrzucił je w stronę Glameowa zadając mu pierwsze obrażenia. Wciąż w punktacji prowadziła Lilliane. - A teraz użyj hipnozy! – krzyknął Volt. Tym razem udało mu się uśpić Glameowa, przez co ten stał się bezbronny. - O nie!!! Glameow ZBUDŹ SIĘ!!! - Lodowy promień! – zawołał Volt. Glameow został zamieniony w ogromną bryłę lodu. Wciąż spał. - Psychika Kirilia! - Ani mi się waż Volcie – mruknęła groźnie Lill w stronę swojego przeciwnika, który z szyderczym uśmiechem podnosił kulę z zamarzniętym Glameowem. Glameow obudził się i spojrzał w dół. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na znak swojego przerażenia. - Kirilia, upuść… go… - powiedział spokojnie Volt. Glameow runął w dół uderzając z łoskotem w pole bitwy. - Glameow jest niezdolny do walki i tym samym Volt przechodzi do kolejnej rundy! Wcześniej zapowiadaliśmy, że występ Jessie nastąpi tuż przed finałem, jednak ku namowom Top Koordynatorki, zgodziliśmy się na występ właśnie teraz, czyli po drugiej rundzie. A więc… powitajmy gromkimi brawami zwyciężczynię Wielkiego Festiwalu Johto… Jessie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Witaaaaajcie, witaaaaaaajcie, to widowisko będzie dla was nieeeeezwykłe!!! Ekans gwiezdny start!!! – zawołała wspaniała Jessie. Cole i Chikorita z wielką uwagą wyczekiwali co pokaże dzisiaj Jessie. Dołączyła do niego również Layla, która była zafascynowana mogąc spotkać Top Koordynatorkę. - Ekans, rozpoczniemy trującym żądłem!!! – zawołała Jessie. Szpilki wystrzeliły w górę rozbryzgując się jak fontanna. Ekans zaatakował Solarnym Promieniem zamieniając je we wspaniałe, spadające ogniki. - A teraz gwóźdź programu! Ekans, zacznij się obracać! – zawołała Top Koordynatorka uśmiechając się szeroko. Każdy czekał w zniecierpliwieniu na to, co miało nastąpić. - A teraz zacznij używać zasłony dymnej! – krzyknęła równie zadowolona co wcześniej. Zasłona Dymna Ekansa osiągnęła ogromne rozmiary i spowiła mgłą całą halę pokazową. Nikt nic nie widział. BUM!!!!!!! Najprawdopodobniej sufit hali został rozbity. Cole przez chwilę jedynie zobaczył jak jego Chikorita zostaje porwana przez stalową mackę. Po sekundzie Cole znów widział już jedynie ciemność. - CHIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Wołał starter Cola. Ludzie w przerażeniu taranowali innych próbując uciec do wyjść awaryjnych. BUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sufit ponownie został rozbity i ogromna, niezindentyfikowana maszyna wzniosła się do góry i nagle zastała cisza. Dym zaczął opadać. Ludzie uspokoili się jednak coś ich niepokoiło – słychać było narastający, wysoki dźwięk, który wydawał się regularnie co sekundę z małego urządzenia stojącego na środku hali. Jessie i Ekansa, tak jak i Chikority Cola. Urządzenie dzwoniło coraz szybciej, aż nagle… nastąpił wybuch. Potężna eksplozja rozległa się w całym mieście Eterna. W arenie powstała ogromna dziura, a po stanowisku sędziów nawet nie było śladu. Jedni schowali się pod ławkami, inni z pierwszych rzędów zostali odrzuceni do tyłu siłą eksplozji. Nastała chwilowa cisza, po której rozległ się krzyk. - SUFIT SIĘ WALI!!!!!!!! UCIEKAJCIE!!!! UCIEKAAAAAAAJCIE!!! Biegli w popłochu do wyjść, każdy walczył o swoje życie. Niektórzy pomagali wynosić nieprzytomnych w ostatnich sekundach zanim cała hala zawaliła się do środka. Sprawcy tego wszystkiego spoglądali już z góry na cale widowisko. Obok nich spoczywała klatka ze starterem Cola… Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Bohaterowie docierają do miasta Eterna, gdzie odbywają się pokazy pokemon * Koordynatorka pojawia się ponownie ujawniając pośrednio swoją przynależność do Zespołu R * Pokazy w Eterna zostają przerwane przez wybuch bomby * zostaje porwana Debiuty Pokemonów * Numel Bohaterowie Ludzie *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Marian' *'Pan Contesta' *'Pan Sukizo' *'Siostra Joy' *'Fabian' *'Koordynatorzy' *'Publiczność' *'Mieszkańcy Solaceonu' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Numel *' ' (Cola) *' ' (Layli) *' ' (Layli) *' ' (Zespół R) *' ' (Volta) *' ' (Volta) *' ' (Lilliane) *' ' (Lilliane) *'Numel'